True Identity
by Lilly Rose2000
Summary: When the brawlers go down to Nethia for their reunion, things start to happen, and one of our brawlers find out who he really is. Will the others welcome him with open arms, or will they have something to say about it? Will his new found powers put them i
1. Chapter 1: Getting Settled

**Hey y'all!**

 **ME: This is my first story so please don't judge too harshly.**

 **Shun: Don't worry if they do I'll talk to them for you**

 **ME: Awe.. Thanks Shun!**

 **Shun: That's what I'm here for.**

 **ME: So to tell y'all a little bit about why I wrote this story. I am a big Shun fan and have been thinking of ways to change the story and make it interesting... So here it is I hope you like it!**

 **Shun's POV**

Chapter 1: Getting Settled

Shun's POV

Today is the day of the reunion. We have known each other for ten years now. It's crazy to think about really. I mean to think that we have fought side by side for years now, and we have learned so much about ourselves and each other over the years. Dan, Marucho, and I have been inseparable ever since we met. Then, when Ren, Rafe and Paige showed up our team became stronger and stronger. Of course we can never forget Mira and Fabia. Mira has been there for us whenever we need her for gadgets and equipment. Fabia now Queen of Nethia will always be there to help and support us in whatever way we need.

I can't wait to see them again. All of us together again sharing stories from our past. I've been looking forward to this. "Are you ready to go Shun?" shouts Dan from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming Dan," I shout back from my room. Dan actually left on a boating trip a few years ago trying to find who he would be without brawling soon to find out that brawling is his really passion.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" asks Rafe before opening up a dimension portal to take us to Nethia. We're having the reunion on Nethia so Queen Fabia can be there. Besides it is in the middle of all of us so it is the perfect place for a reunion.

"Everyone's all packed and ready to go, Rafe," Marucho responds with joy.

"Let's go then," Rafe declares opening the dimension portal. As we step out of the dimension portal onto Nethia we are welcomed by a sweet feeling that everyone felt. The feeling made us feel at home and at peace. "Alright, let's take you to your rooms so you can get comfortable." Walking down the hall we remember the times we spent on Nethia helping the Nethians fight against the Gundalians, but now thanks to Ren they have put their differences aside and formed a treaty. Those were the days. I wish we could have another adventure like that. "Ok, here's your room."

"Alright! This is sweet. Which bed do you want Shun?" Dan asks.

Rafe interrupts, "Actually, Ren asked if he could share a room with Shun."

"Huh, do you know why?" I ask.

"He said that he has something important to discuss with you."

"I guess it must be really important," Dan says.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you guys later then," I say walking away with Rafe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Job

Chapter 2: The Job

Shun's POV

"Here you go. I'll see you at dinner," Rafe says as he's walking away.

While I wait for dinner I decide to meditate and relax. As I'm meditating I hear someone Open the door, so I open an eye to see who it is.

"Hey Shun," Ren says as he opens the door and comes in.

As I'm getting up to greet him he unexpectedly sit down beside me. "How's it going Ren?"

"It's been good, so I have a question for you."

"I've heard."

"How do you stay so calm all the time?"

"I meditate. Ren you know that, what's really going on?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would-"

"Hey guys dinners ready," Dan interrupts, "are you coming?"

"We're kinda in the middle of something," I say trying to get Dan to leave.

"Ok," Dan says as he walks out the door.

"Alright, where were we," says Ren.

"you done now?" Says Dan interrupting once again.

"Dan!" I yell annoyed.

"Fine but hurry up I'm starving,"

"Go ahead and start we'll be out in a minute," Says Ren as Dan walks out the door.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I say relieved that Dan was finally gone.

"Well, we're looking for someone to head a secret team on Gundalia. Even though you're human, we believe that you would be the best guy to lead this team, so are you in?"

"Let me think about it and talk to the others. I'll get back to you by the end of the week."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for your answer."

"Well, you ready for dinner they're probably waiting for us," I say as I open the door, "Shall we?"

We reach the dinning room and I can hear Dan complaining, "Dude they need to hurry up."

"We're here," I say announcing our arrival.

"Finally, what were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Long story short, Shun might be moving to Gundalia."

"Huh!" Everyone says in confusion.

"Ren offered me a job, and I'm thinking about accepting." I say trying to clear it up.

"On Gundalia? I'm sorry Shun but your human. Aren't you worried about leaving Earth?" Asks Rafe concerned.

"I'm still thinking about it I'm not sure yet," I answer.

"Well, it would be a great opportunity," Marucho says.

"Yeah, but what about us Shun?" Dan asks.

"Guys I haven't made up my mind yet, so stop talking about it and let me think."

After we finished our meals, I went to meditate and think things over. It's a lot to think about. I would be moving to Gundalia and might never see Dan or Marucho again. Well, I need to think, so I'd better meditate. As I sit down to meditate in the room I feel this strange sensation telling me to go outside.

When I get outside I find a tree stump and start my meditation. It feels amazing out here the wind blowing through hair, just being surrounded by the wind makes me feel at home. You know if I did go to Gundalia this might not be an option for me, there wouldn't be any trees or calm grassy areas to meditate in. I mean Gundalia isn't even my home and could never replace Earth and the memories I've made there. Besides I'm not even human. I don't even know what I really am. What would the others think If they found out? It's getting late I better head back in.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream

Shun's POV

"hello? Who's there?" I ask. This is kinda weird I remember getting up this morning and going to breakfast, but I don't remember leaving. Huh, what is that? There's a huge projection of a little boy with black hair laying in a bed and a teenager with light blue hair sitting next to the bed staring at him. "Where am I?" The words slip from my mouth and before I even realized that I had spoke I heard a response,

"What? You don't remember me?" It was the blue haired guy from the projection, "I mean how do you not remember you're own brother?"

"Last time I checked I didn't have a brother," I replied shocked at the response he had given.

"Then what am I doing tucking you in bed?" I looked back up at what seemed to be s movie and realized that he was right that little kid was me at least a younger version of me, but I don't remember this guy. Who is he?

"Alright who are you really?"

"I'm your brother Shun, it's me Lucas," I stepped back a moment trying to get a better look at the guy, "You were young, maybe too young to remember me."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean mom never told you?" Lucas asked. This kinda through me off guard.

"If I did have a brother I would think I would've noticed by now."

"Well. I guess she didn't tell you to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I'm starting to get interested even if he is losing and he isn't my brother I want to hear want story he can make up.

"Shun you're not human. I'm not human and the rest of your brothers aren't human either. We're Crystalites."

"..." I have nothing to say I don't even know what I could have said. I kinda knew that I wasn't human because of all the things that have been happening to me lately, but I wasn't exactly sure. "How do I know I can trust you, and that you really are my brother?"

"Have you been feeling strange lately? Like you always want to be outside in the wind. Sometimes you even feel like you can control it per say?" He asks me but I think he already knew the answer.

"How-how did you know?" I ask shocked that he knew so much.

"I feel the same way but with water. You see Shun you are from a long line of prince, who not only rule their planet but protect it with their lives. We are all given the gift of one element, yours being ventus. Along with all of our other brothers we make up the six attributes. We are able to control them in any way we want. its pretty cool, but you have to be mindful not to let anyone know you have this type of power. They will try to take you and use you for their own good. We don't only have the power to control the attributes we are the attributes. We must protect them with our lives. "

"So you mean that I can control the Ventura element? But how?" I'm pretty shocked now I mean this is a lot to take in.

"You're a Crystalite Shun its in your blood, but you have to listen when I tell you this don't tell the others about this."

"They're my best friends I live with them. They're going to find out eventually."

"Ok but if you do tell them don't tell them that you're a prince and that you have a tail." I was shocked at the word tail, I had almost forgotten that I was part merman. I guess it slipped my mind with all of this other craziness.

"Alright I won't."

"Ok I'm sorry to say this Shun but I have to go. I will see you in a couple of days."

"Ok." As I say goodbye I start to feel dizzy and sudden,y I see a light.

"How you feeling Shun?" Dan asked.

"what happened?" I say as I scan the area trying to figure out where I was.

" you blacked out. We're not sure why but you did." He responded.

"How long was I out ?"

"Only for an hour." As I am hearing this I start to sit up but then feel a strong arm push me back.

"Sorry Shun but you shouldn't try to sit up yet. Just relax." The voice sounds familiar but my brain is just too tired to think so I look up and see Ren.

"Alright," as I say this I'm already falling asleep again. When i I wake up again the room is empty. I decide to get up and try to find everyone and maybe ask someone if they can tell me anyomre about Crystalites.

"Hey Shun, how are you feeling?" It's Fabia. I'm glad it was her because then maybe I can finally get some answers.

"I'm alright. Hey what do you know about Crystalites?" She looks at me shocked as what I just said and then responds,

"Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Chapter 4:The Awakening

Fabia's POV

"Come sit down," I say this reluctantly because I haven't heard the name Crystalite for a long time now, and am shocked that a human would bring it up, "So how did you hear about e Crystalites?"

"I overheard some guards talking about them," Shun responds with this but something tells me not to believe him.

"Shun, how did you really hear about the Crystalites? You can tell me,"

Shun's POV

"I told you I overheard some of the guards talking about them and was wondering what you knew," I think she may be onto me. I mean I want to tell Fabia and the others, but Lucas said no and besides I barely even know about the Crystalites myself.

"Shun, if you are-" Fabia begins and then we are interrupted by a loud noise.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure,

" she says as we are already half way out the door trying to figure it out ourselves.

"Shun! Have you seen Dan?" I recognize that voice. It's Marucho and Ren, but where is Dan.

"No, do you guys know what that loud noise was?"

"No we're not sure either," Ren responds to my question.

"Queen Fabia, Ren, Marucho, Shun! Come quick, it's Dan." It's Rafe, but he sounds very distraught. I really hope Dan's ok. We rush out the door following Rafe, and to our surprise there's a big gaping hole almost splitting Nethia in two.

"Rafe, where's Dan? Where is he? Please tell me he's ok!" I yell I'm terrified now. Where is my best friend Dan?

"He fell into the hole. We were out here about to start a brawl when it happened." Rafe responds. We all look down and see Dan hanging on for dear life.

"Is there anything we can send down there to get him?" Marucho asks tearing up a bit.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry guys," Rafe informs us starting to tear up himself, I think he thinks that it's his fault.

"What if we send someone down there's? I mean it can't hurt to try," I say volunteering myself.

"You don't understand Shun. The earthquakes on Nethia are different than on Earth. Our earthquakes form a hole and then close in a matter of minutes. If we send someone down there he would die as well there's no point." I start to think now. What could we do? There has to be a way. All of the sudden I start to feel dizzy then everything goes black.

Lucas's POV

"Hey Alex have you seen my- Something's wrong!" I barely get the words out before I black out.

"Lucas! Lucas!" Alex says as he watches his brother fall down.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Lucas!? What happened?" I turn around to see my youngest brother Shun.

"Shun? Did you cause this?"

"I don't think so. I was just thinking and then I blacked out."

"Was anything else going on? Anything that may have upset you or caused you to worry?"

"Yes, there was an earthquake on Nethia, and my best friend Dan fell in." I can see the terrified look on my younger brothers face now, "Hey I know we aren't supposed to use our powers in front of others but since I can control the wind can't I help him?"

Shun's POV

"Shun I'm sorry but it's just too dangerous. You haven't gotten control of your powers yet."

"What about you? Can you help him? Please Lucas, just this once," i know that using our powers in front of others is a bad thing but it's a matter of life and death.

"Hmm," Lucas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Alright, only this once and that's it. Are you sure that if I get caught they won't hurt our people?" Lucas is stern now.

"Yes. I'm sure they are good people, and I know Queen Fabia she wouldn't do anything to harm Crystal."

"Ok then." I shut my eyes and I'm back on Nethia.


	5. Chapter 5: The Help

Chapter 5: the Help

 **Me: Hey y'all I have a longer chapter today.**

 **Shun: I hope it's good.**

 **Me: It will be. Shun can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Shun: Sure, She does not own bakugan only the OCs she has created.**

 **Me: Thank you! Now on with the story...**

Lucas's POV

"Lucas! Are you alright? What just happened?" Alex asked me concerned.

"I'm fine, Shun was scared and somehow contacted me. Remind me to teach him how to control that." I say getting up.

"So, what did he want?" Alex asked giving me a hand up.

"There was an earthquake on Nethia, his friend fell in." I look at my brother to see his reaction since we're not the closest of allies with the Nethians.

"Well, I know he doesn't know everything about being a Crystalite and all, but he is our brother."

"So you'll help?" I looked up shocked at my brothers reaction.

"Yes I'll help, now let's go before it's too late."

Shun's POV

"Shun!? Are you alright?" I open my eyes and see Rafe standing over me with a hand stretched out ready to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I say taking Rafe's hand In my own and pulling myself up. "How's Dan doing?"

"He's still hanging on, but it doesn't look like he can take much longer," as I look at his face while he's talking I know he's not lying. I just hope that Lucas can get to him in time.

"Shun we're here," I hear Lucas's voice in the back of my head and know that everything is going to be alright at least I hope. I look around to try and figure out where he is and soon locate him with another guy about the same age but with red hair. I guess that's one of my other brothers.

"Alright, just hurry I don't think he can hang on much longer," I say looking down trying to find Dan. As soon as I spot him I notice a blue substance starting to surround him. It must be Lucas.

"What is that?" Manucho asks in shock of what is happening. Everyone starts to look now, and I can see a change in Ren's face.

"Rafe, call the guards. I think that there are Crystallites here." Rein says trying to keep it on the down low. Rafe nods his head and steps away from the group.

"What are Crystallites?" I guess he didn't do a great job at wisphering because Marucho starts to get curious.

"They're dangerous people that are definitely not welcomed here on Nethia." What does he mean by dangerous? I mean I haven't known the Crystalite people or even that I was a Crystalite for long time p, but I've met my brother Lucas and I know that he's a good person. I mean he's the King so how bad could the rest of the people be?

"How dangerous are they?" Manucho asks trying to find out more.

"Well," Ren's interrupted by the ground shaking.

"Woah, I think it's about to close!" Says Fabia. Just as she says this we are all shocked to see a blue like sphere and when it landed it dropped a human, it was Dan, he was safe. We all ran up to him and made sure he was ok. As we helped him up, Rafe walked up to us with my brothers Lucas and I think the others name is Alex, at least that's what I've heard from Lucas. "King Lucas, Prince Alex, nice to see you again," Fabia says sarcastically, "So what are you two troublemakers doing here anyway?"

"Well, as you can see we heard about the human falling into the hole and decided to come help, and since we did save your friend, don't you think you can let us go just this once?" Lucas responds.

"I don't know about that," Ren says, "You know the rules Lucas and even though you're a king it doesn't mean the rule don't apply to you." I start to say something and then I spot Lucas's face telling me to keep my mouth shut. My theory was conformed when Lucas tried to make contact with me.

"Shun, don't say a word. I can handle this."

"But Lucas, what happens when they take you to the dungeon? Then I definitely won't be able to help you." Our conversation is cut short when we are interrupted by a beeping. It was coming from Lucas's handcuffs.

"Who are you taking to?" Ren starts to interrogate. By that I'm guessing that the beeping was an alarm telling them that they're calling for help, which means that I'm not going to be able to communicate with my brother for a while.

"I'm not talking to anyone. It must be a malfunction," Lucas tries to cover it up.

"We know you weren't talking to your brother, since his alarm didn't go off, and we know that you're talking to someone on Nethia because those handcuffs won't let you even try to call for help on Crystal. I'll ask again, who were you talking to?" Rein was stern now. I don't like this I need to talk to Lucas. Hmmm... Maybe he can't talk to me, but I can talk to him.

"Lucas, if you can hear me blink twice," he does as I've instructed, "You can't talk to me, but I can talk to you and Alex. Please let me tell them who I am so I can help you." He stares me directly in the eyes and I know that he still thinks he can handle this.

"How about this. You contact your buddy that you're talking to and tell him to show up at the castle and if he does then we might be able to negotiate a deal to release you and your brother." I'm shocked at what Ren just said. If I don't show up to negotiate then they'll be stuck in jail.

"Lucas, please. Let me help." I look at my brother and see that he is on board.

"Alright Shun. Go ahead," as Lucas says this everyone is shocked even me. I really didn't think that he was going to let me do this.

"Shun?! What is he talking about?" Rafe asks as everyone starts to stare at me.

"Shun? What is he talking about?" Dan asks and you can tell he is concerned.

"I'm -I'm not..." I start but just can't get the words out. All of a sudden I start to feel weak and shaky. "Lucas, something's wrong." I could barely get the words out and then everything goes black and all I remember is feeling arms around me lifting me up.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sickness

**Chapter 6: The Sicknes**

 **Me:** **For all of you who saw the code, I'm sorry I copied and pasted this from the notes app on my iPad. This is my first story and I'm still trying to figure it all out SORRY!**

Ren's POV

at this point we are all back in the castle in the infirmary surrounding Shun. "Well, this has been one crazy day," Rafe says looking down at Shun.

"No kifdding," I say back In agreement.

"The one thing I don't understand is why did you have to handcuff him to the bed," says Dan taking his eyes off Shun and looking at me.

"Well, from what we've learned about the Crystalites we know that they can be dangerous, and since Shun's one and never told us we don't know what to think," says Rafe.

"Hey! We're not dangerous. Just misunderstood," says Lucas defending his race.

"I mean I guess there's the,,," Alex begins but is quickly shut down by Lucas,

"Alex," he whispers nudging his brother.

"There's the what?" I ask trying to find out more.

"The full moon. Sometimes our powers start to act up," Lucas confesses.

"Huh, alright then," I say, "What else don't we know?"

Suddenly, Shun's eyes open.

Shun's POV

"Whats going on? Why am I handcuffed?" I say trying to sit up,

"Woah Shun. You need to stay down; we still don't know why you've been blacking out of much," Ren says pushing me back down.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I protest sitting up, "And why am I handcuffed?"

"Shun," I see Lucas pushing his way past Ren.

"Hey, sit down," Ren commands grabbing Lucas's hand. Something happens and the handcuffs are on Ren.

"Now then," Lucas says sitting down beside me, "Shun, you aren't well. You need to come back to Crystal with us." He he feels my head and at this moment I know that I'm in good hands, my brothers hands.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can tell something off. Alex come here." Alex proceeds to walk over to us and leave his handcuffs with Ren, "You studied medicine what's wrong with him?" Alex sits down beside me and feels my head.

"It's unclear. We'll have to take him to a healer."

"Lucas, something's wrong I-" the world around me started to spin, but I kept my consciousness.

"Shun, are you alright?" Asks Dan.

"I'm fine, the worlds just spinning."

"Hmm," Alex starts, "Have you been swimming a lot?"

"Not really, I mean once and a blue moon I will."

"What does swimming have to do with anything?" Asks Dan.

"Umm."

 **Me: Short Chapter today y'all. I had a longer one typed out but decided I wanted to drag the story on a little longer. Remember to R &R! **


	7. Chapter 7: Now Forget!

Chapter 7: Now Forget!

Shun's POV

everyone's eyes are on us now, they have no idea about our merman tails. "Lucas, what are going to do?" Forgetting I'm handcuffed to the bed I try and make communication with my brother and then the alarm starts to go off on my restrains.

"It must be some secret if you're trying to keep it from us Shun," Ren says walking over to a nearby cabinet pulling something out. I just look away ashamed, I've known about this secret and now they're going to know. Ren walks over and hands the small black bag from the cabinet to Rafe.

"Shun, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. No more secrets. Just tell us, we won't hurt you or your brothers," Rafe looks at me with his gentle blue eyes. I can tell he's concerned about my well being and wants to help but I don't know if I'm ready. I may not know much about being a Crystalite, but I know that a merman's tail is his most prized possession that he doesn't want anyone to know about.

"I can't. I'm sorry," I'm not going to give up my secret and I know that my brothers are on board with me. I don't want to keep anymore secrets from them so I try to ask Lucas for advice, "Lucas, what do i do?" I ask him through are minds like I did earlier but slipped out of the handcuffs first so the alarm wouldn't go off.

"You're just like your brothers," Ren says unclipping the hamdcuffs from the bed, but he doesn't say this like a pleased parent he says it in the tone of a disappointed friend. At this moment I could feel the weight of the Galaxy on my shoulders as everyone stared at me in disappointment. All I wanted to do was leave to go where no one else could find me, where I could be myself. I felt the wind start to surround me it was trying to comfort me.

"Shun, stop I know you're upset but you don't need to leave," Lucas looked at me concerned. I wasn't sure what he meant by leaving until I was gone, but where was I?

Lucas's POV

I was shocked at what Shun just did. I had no clue how powerful he was. His powers are growing fast, so we need to get to hi before he does something that gets him into trouble. "Well, this isn't good," I let out a sigh and look up at Alex.

"Do you think he could be..." Alex meets my glance and we know where he is, "We need to go." The others look up at us and Rafe asks,

"Where is he then?" We look at each other me and Alex and we know what we have to do, but first I ask Alex telepathically what would Shun say. We concluded that he would get over it and proceeded with the plan, wipe their memories. I transformed into my Crystalite form I had flowing blue hair with a white stripe in the front and my eyes changed from hazel gray to a light sea blue. I was now wearing royal clothing covered up by a long blue cape along with my blue crystal necklace. "What are you guys planning?" Rafe asked concerned as I started to form a light blue mist.

"It doesn't matter if I tell you or not you'll forget in a moment," I then let the mist free wiping their memories of the past few days, and made it look like Shun had to leave abruptly to take care of his grandfather. After completing the mission I teleported Alex and I back to the castle on Crystal and started our search for Shun.

Shun's POV

I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was in a bedroom. I saw a bed with a light green comforter, a desk sitting to the side, and a door. As I looked around the room for more clues as to where I was I noticed a picture it was of me and my brothers. I guess I'm the baby of the family since I was so little in this picture, but I don't even remember taking the picture or even living in this room. I had figured it out now this was my bedroom, I was on Crystal.


	8. Chapter 8: Home at Last

Chapter 8: Home at Last

Shun's POV

This is crazy. I'm in my room on my planet where I have a family. This is a lot to get used to, but for now I need to find a quiet place to think. When I was going to sit on my bed, I felt a gush of wind pushing me towards the door. I don't know where it's going to take me, but I decide to follow it anyway. It takes me into the hall where I'm even more amazed.

The walls where white but not plain, for they had picture of the past rulers of my planet. In between each portrait there was a picture of their family. Underneath each king's portrait, there was a table and a golden vase with roses that matched the color of their element. This is amazing, I can't believe I get to call this place home. A tear starts to form in my eye. "I actually get to call this place home." I had to whisper the words to myself since I never really had a true place to call home. It's not like me to let emotions get the best of me, but today I didn't care I let the tears fall down my face as I started to run down the hall.

I had no idea where I was going, but at the same time I knew exactly where I would end up. I took a right and then a left and another right... This continued for a while until I reached a bright green door with a curved handle that reminded me of the wind. Naturally I pushed open the door and climbed the tree that was before me. At the same time I let my emotions run wild. I just sat there and cried and loved every second of it.

I was finally able to get my emotions under control, so I jumped down from the tree to observe the interior of the room. The walls were green and white mixed together like a big swirl. There was a couch, a desk, a pool, and a tree that sat in the exact middle of the room. It was a strange room, but oddly enough this is the perfect room for me.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"come in!" I yell as I sat down on the white couch. To be honest I was scared of who would walk into the room since technically I haven't lived in a long time. To my supprise it was a guard he wore a white uniform with a blue trim.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my castle!" The stern faced man said.

"I-i" he walked over to me and tied my mouth shut and handcuffed my hands. This was going to be an interesting day. He dragged me out of the room and into the castle halls we took a right and then a left and another right. This castle sure is a maze. Before I knew it we were standing in front of two huge doors. The doors were like no other the were mixed with the colors of the elements and were breath taking. When the guards opened the doors, we entered a huge throne room filled with pictures of the royal family. Along with the pictures were six chairs one for each of my brothers and one for me.

"Your majesty, I found this scoundrel lurking around the hall. What shall I do with him?" The Baird who handcuffed me was now talking to one of my brothers. I'm guessing he holds the subtera element since his hair was brown. He was about to speak when the doors behind us opened interrupting his train of thought.

"Release him at once!" I spotted Lucas and Alex from the corner of my eye. Immediately after he gave commands to the gaurs he followed them. "That's no way to treat our brother, right Alex?"

"That's right Lucas." The guard looked at me surprised and gave a quick bow and apologized. He then left the room.

"It can't be." The voice from the throne started. "Is this really our baby brother?" He said getting up to hug me.

"That's right Charlie. Shun's home." All of my brothers surrounded me and welcomed me home. I didn't know any of them but it felt like family. After we were done getting to know each other Lucas pulled me to the side to talk.

"Shun, we were wondering if you would like to stay with us here on Crystal for a few weeks. I mean you are our brother and we do need to teach you how to control your powers."

"What about Dan and the others they'll come looking for me."

"Actually Alex and I have something to tell you."

"We wiped their memories of the last couple of days and replaced it with you having to leave to take care of your grandpa."

"Well, I guess I'm staying here for a while then." I'm shocked at what they did but they are my brothers. Besides this was going to happen eventually.


	9. Chapter 9: New Friendship?

**Hey y'all sorry I haven't updated in a while school started back in August and I've been really busy. Also I didn't really know where to go from that point but now I think I have a plan. Please R &R!**

summary

Shun found out he wasn't human and the brawlers all got their memories wiped of the last couple of days to make sure they forgot about Shun being inhuman. Now Shun is home on Crystal while the brawlers think he is away taking care of his grandpa.

Chapter 9: New Friendship?

 **Shun's POV**

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. "Hmm," is all I can get out of my mouth.

"Shun, wake up I want to show you something," wishpers Lucas.

"Now?"

"Yes now lazy bones. Get up!" He says pulling me out of bed. "Come on we're gonna miss it!" I start to run after him.

"Where are we going?" I yell.

"You'll see," he yells back. We run for awhile and then arrive at a small pond.

"What's the big deal? It's just a pond."

"Look again, but this time don't look at it like just a pond look at it as if it's your source of life." I kinda just stare at my brother for awhile thinking hat he's crazy. I decide to humor him and look at the river again. "Now take a deep breath and look at river." I do as he says, but what happened next shocked me. When I looked back at the river I didn't see just a puddle of water anymore I saw a living creature. This creature had arms and legs, and had a body of a girl. The on,y difference between ,e and her was that her body seemed to be made out of water.

"Hello prince Shun," the water said, "I am princess Lilly. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you," I whisper back. I must be dreaming now this is insane.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. May I come closer?" She asks.

"Yes Lilly you may," says Lucas walking up next to me. I'm glad he answered for I had no voice to answer back. She gracefully walked on the surface of the water towards us and I could see her water formed body turn into skin and bones. Before I knew it she was standing next to me.

"Hello."

"Hello," I manage to say.

"Shun, Lilly is the princess of aquos. She cares for the water and if someone thinks of the water as she does she will reveal herself and help them."

"Do you care for all water or just the water here on Crystal?" I ask her

"Everywhere Shun. By the way your friends are fine so stop stressing." She gives me a playful look and starts to head back to the water.

"Wait," I say grabbing her sleeve, "How did you know that I was thinking about them?"

"Your eyes are light green your natural eye color. Crystalites tend to change into their natural form when they're stressed. Also I read your mind," she says looking me in the eye.

"Lilly why don't you show Shun the water ways. Go explore." Lucas says interrupting our long staring contest.

"Alright, follow me," Lilly says pulling me along behind her. I look back and Lucas is gone, he probably tansported back to the palace. I suddenly feel the water on my ankles and pull away from her grip. "What's wrong?"

"I've never shown anyone my tail before," I say looking down at the ground.

"There's a first for everything, but if you don't want to show me now I understand."

 **Lilly's POV**

Shun looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

"There's a first for everything, right?" He say.

"Right."I continue to pull him along with me and we both transform. His tail is a beautiful light green perfect for his eye color.

 **Shun's POV**

Her tail is a beautiful light pink that matches her hair perfectly. I feel at home with Lilly almost like I've known her since we were young.

"Here it is," Lolly says swimming through a hole, "Home sweet home."

"Wait you're a princess so you live in the castle..." She cuts me off before I could finish.

"I may live in the castle but this is my real home. I love sleeping in the water and feeling the current against my scales."

"I have to agree with you this feels pretty nice." I say stretching out my tail.

"You're the same as you were 15 years ago," Lilly says.

"What do you mean by 15 years ago?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"no remember what?"

"We used to be best friends Shun. You and I were inseparable, but when your mom came and took you away to Earth I was afraid I'd never see you again," she says crashing into my arms letting out some tears.

"Lilly we just met today." I took a step back and looked at her.

"You really don't remember do you?"

 **R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Past

Shun's POV

"I wish I did but I don't. Now that I think about it I don't really remember my past at all." Lilly just gives me a look. "What are you thinking?"

"well we could try to get your memories back," she suggests.

"What's the catch?"

"I'm not really good with spells... So." I replayed the sentence in my head.

"Did you say spells?"

"You really don't remember anything. Alright take a seat this might pinch." I proceed to the seat and close my eyes afraid of what could happen next.

"so what are you going to do to me?" I barely got the words out when I felt a tiny sprinkle of powder run down my face. I open my eyes and see darkness. "Lilly? Lilly, where did you send me?" I try to find something that looks familiar but find nothing. My tails gone and I'm alone in the dark. As soon as I was about to give up hope I see a tiny light. It reveals a door and I go through.

On the other side of the door there's two paths one with dry land and the other with a sea filled with water. "You must choose now," comes a voice from the light, "pick the path that you feel lead to follow." I decide to take a dip in the water since I am a merman after all. As soon as I stick my toe in the pathway behind me disappears and a tunnel of memories open up. The light continues to guide me through the maze of memories until we reach the very end. "This is for you," it says dropping a necklace in my hand, "Wear it or lose your past memories. This necklace will help you learn to use your abilities and control your element, so use it wisely and let it guide you. I take the necklace and wake up.

I find myself back in the castle in my bed. "Lilly. Lucas," the words come out of my mouth as I begin to get up but the last thing I see is an open door and feet before everything goes black.

Ren's POV

"What just happened? It feels like my head was hit with a brick."

"Same here," says Dan.

"Here as well," chimes in Marucho.

"When did this bag get here?" Says Rafe turning and staring at me. Our eyes lock and we realise what had happened.

"Well, it looks like our memories were wiped."

"What!? But who would do such a thing?" Asks Dan.

"Let's find out," Rafe says taking some dust out of the bag and sprinkling it over us. Our headaches begin to fade and our memories are restored. "That's right, Shun..." We all kinda look up at each other.

"I know that you guys said Crystalites are bad and all, but Shun's not. You guys know that. I mean what is so bad about them anyway?" Asks Dan.

"well Dan, that's a great question that we don't have many answers to. We know of the existence of Crystalites, but we've never been able to observe them closely."

"That's why when we found out Shun was one we handcuffed him. My question is that if he really is a Crystallite then why didn't he tell us?" Race adds.

"He was probably scared. Shun isn't the one to corporate if it isn't under his conditions," chimes in Marucho. We suddenly hear a fist slam down onto the table.

"I've known him forever. We promised each other from a young age that there would be no secrets. I just want to know why he never told me," Dan yells.

"If we want to talk to him, we could just go see him. Maybe we can talk him into coming home." We all agree and head through a dimension portal to get our friend.


End file.
